Pink Stars
by julesfabray
Summary: The second she introduced herself to her, Quinn got lost in the big brown eyes staring back at her. She would do anything for Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**Lets just say Quinn was always the pink haired badass we all love.**

**QPOV**

I walked through the hallways of this new school. Middle of the school year and my dad had to transfer. Instead of hanging out with my friends in New York, I'm stuck in some little town in Ohio. I look around for my first class. Biology. Something I had already taken in New York, but apparently my old school had a new way of teaching things and the credit doesn't count. So I'm stuck taking remedial courses online and in my free time. To "catch up", as the principal said.

"Watch it loser!" A broad shouldered boy shouted as he pushed a much...much smaller girl to the floor.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I asked, yanking him back by the collar.

"Whoa, someone needs to be taught a lesson on how things go here at McKinley." The boy said, cracking his knuckles, angered that someone defied him.

"No, Someone needs to be taught a lesson on how treat people!" I shouted back. The smaller girl was quickly gathering her papers from beneath peoples feet. No one moved or bothered to help her.

"It's okay, really. I was in his way." She said nervously.

"You got that right." The boy said, smiling at the girls obedience. The second bell rang and students started heading to their respective classes. Including the incredibly rude boy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to help the girl pick up the rest of her things.

"I'm fine." She said fighting back tears.

"I don't think so. Let's go." I said, standing up, taking the things out of the girls arms, not knowing where the nurse's office is.

"No really. I'm fine. This happens all the time." She said with teary eyes.

"No, It's not fine. I just watched some asshole push you aside. You flew into the wall. You could be hurt." I pleaded as she tried taking her things back from me.

"Give me back my binder." She asked, tugging at the pink binder I was holding.

"No." I said, refusing to let go.

"Fine then." She said, letting go. She looked at me once more, then turned to run down the hallway. I would have followed her, but I really didn't have any idea where she could have gone. I looked down at the binder. Covered in gold stars and her name neatly handwritten on the top right corner. Rachel Berry.

_RXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQRXQ_

The rest of the day was nothing less than hectic. Rumours spread about my encounter with the neanderthal and people didn't talk to me. I had hoped to find the tiny brunette, but I heard from a group of cheerleaders that some guy, Puck, had hit her hard with...a slushie? If things like this happened at my old school, the abuser would be suspended and forced to write an apology, but this was a whole other world. I noticed the cheerleaders and jocks picked on anyone lesser, and the kids in between were too afraid to say or do anything for risk of being tortured and humiliated themselves. What a sick twisted system.

My last class was history, I sat in the back, hoping not be called on by the teacher, even though I knew what she was talking about. Then she walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Shue, I had to-"

"Thats fine, just go sit by Qwan." He interrupted and went back to talking about the american revolution. She had a look of confusion as she looked around the classroom, quite possibly somone asian.

"Rachel." I whispered, waving to the girl. She looked at me and begrudgenly walked over to my table.

"Do you have my binder?" She asked angrily as she sat down.

"Right here." I said, taking it out of my bag.

"Thank you." She said before focusing on the whiteboard up front.

"No hellos?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"Not if you want to be thrown in a dumpster." She said.

"Wait, people actually do that here?" I asked, appauled.

"Yes, now shhh! I have to focus!" She hissed. I leaned back in my chair. This school was really messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**QPOV**

"I haven't formally introduced myself." I said running after Rachel, who had bolted as soon as the bell rang.

"I don't care!" She screamed as she ran up to a small green car.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. You're Rachel Berry." I called out after her, she turned around and suddenly all time stopped. Her brown eyes bore into my soul and suddenly I felt whole.

"Can you stop staring...It's making me uncomfortable." She said, shaking me out of my daze.

"Sorry...it's just that...You're beautiful." I gushed. What had I just said.

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Beautiful...You." I stammered, embarrassed at my sudden loss of words.

"Who put you up to this. Karofsky! Santana?" She called out to the parking lot filled with students.

"No one. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." I said quickly. She looked at me with her eyes filling with tears. "No! I mean You are, I just...I didn't mean to..." I tried to fix my errors.

"Whatever. Goodbye Quinn." She said as she opened her car door. I watched her drive away, hoping she would come back, or someone would run me over and wake me up from this ridiculous dream I was having.

When I got home my mom asked when I was going to change the colour of my hair.

"But I like it like this." I defended.

"I know sweetie, but your fathers having his business partner over tonight and it would be nice if you could look...normal." She said awkwardly. We've had this discussion over and over, and she knows how I feel about her thinking I "wasn't normal".

"Fine, I'll stay in my room all night...I have homework anyways." I said as I started up the stairs.

"You know that's not what I want." She said softly. "Just put on that bue dress...It goes well with the pink." She smiled. I smiled back and headed upstairs.

The dinner was awkward to say the least. My mother doesn't see that my father's buisness partner was also his mistress. She was fawnign over his recent hair change and was being too nice to both my mother and me. She called me 'too cute for words' and then hugged me with her fake breasts and hot pink manicured hands. Probably paid for by my father. I ran upstairs almost as soon as dinner was over. I flopped down on my bed and replayed the day over and over again in my head. 1. The school was horribly corrupt. 2. The amount of violence and bullying that went on was totally insane. 3. I embarrassed myself in front of Rachel. 4. I am obsessing over someone I don't even know. I'm not sure which is worse. 3 or 4.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Thanks for the follow. :)**

**sorry for the short chapter. **

The next morning I was quick to get to school, hoping that I wouldn't run into my parents and witness the inevitable argument over my dad's "work friend" from last night. I started down the driveway when I noticed some girls walking by. It was obvious they were cheerleaders, cause of the red and white skirted outfits they all wore.

"So I told her where he can go if he ever messes with you again, okay Britts?" The tan brunette said reassuringly to the taller blonde.

"They don't really like us." The blonde said sadly.

"I don't care. We rule the school. Even if were in the glee club." The brunette smiled as she put her arm around the tall girls waist. I smiled, that's what I wanted with Rachel. I hardly knew Rachel, but I wanted it.

I walked behind the girls for a while before a guy in a mohawk picked them up 40 feet from the school in a light blue truck.

"Who is that Unicorn?" I heard the blonde ask as they got in the back of the truck. The brunette scowled and they drove off.

The ride to school seemed pointless, since I saw them again a couple minutes later, this time the blonde stared at me as I walked through the student parking lot.

"Stop staring." The boy said, staring as well. I don't really like this much.

"I'm going to go talk to her." The blonde said happily. I continued walking, hoping someone would stop her. All I wanted to do was go and find Rachel.

"Hello!" I turned around and saw the girl.

"Um..Hi." I replied nervously.

"I'm Brittany, That's Santana." She smiled happily as she pointed to the scowling brunette.

"I'm Quinn." I replied, leaning against the cold brick wall of the school.

"I know, you should watch out today. Karofsky is really really mad." She whispered. I could handle this Karovsky.

"Whatever. He doesn't scare me." I replied.

"I kno-" She paused. "You're like me and San!" She exclaimed. I looked at her with confusion.

"Like you?" I ask.

"Unicorn." She whispered as if I knew what she were talking about. I guess I could be a unicorn. I have pink hair.

"Uhh, sure. I guess." I replied.

"Lebanese." She whispered again, this time with a wink.

"What?" I ask, so very confused.

"She means gay." The brunette, Santana, interjected.

"Ohhh! Then yes, I am a unicorn." I smiled. Brittany clapped her hands in excitement.

"I knew it!" She smiled, Santana quickly pulled Brittany back to the truck with mohawk boy and the growing crowd of 'popular kids' How archaic.

I walked into the school, expecting it to be filling with student. I was surprised when I found it empty and desserted. I guess 8am was too early in Ohio. This gave me time to wander around before class started.

I looked at the beige lockers, wondering why they would have beige lockers instead of their school colours. I walked passed the astronomy room, the chior room, and then walked to the auditorium.

"The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion" Fancy. I thought as I entered. It wasnt anything special but I sat in one of the seats. Then someone walked to the center. It was Rachel and she was crying.

**(What song is she singing? Who is the song about? Sorry about the short chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I named this chapter for some reason.**

Chapter 4: Back to December

"I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.

So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

All the time..."

I stared in awe as she finished her song. She was crying,and still hasn't noticed me. I want to run up and hold her till all her problems dissapered.

"Wow." I thought, but then realized I spoke out loud.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked aangrily, finally noticing me sitting in the far left corner. Her face was turning red in embarassment, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"No, I was just exploring the school." I smiled. "That was really good."

"I thought I was alone...I'm usually alone." She went on, looking sadly at her feet. She never has to be alone again.

"Sorry if I'm intuding." I apologized, feeling slightly embarrassed, mostly for her, but still for myself. After all, she was singing about someone.

"It's fine...I perform better with an audience. Do you sing?" She asked, lookin gat me with those brown eyes.

"Not really...but why are you here so early?" I asked, walking closer to the stage.

"I came to practice...For Glee club today." She explained.

"I don't think you need practice."

"It's an apology song. Sort of. For Finn."

"Who's Finn?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"My ex-boyfriend..." She said, wiping away a tear. Then I realized that her heart still belonged to this 'Finn' character. I pray that it changes soon. "We broke up a while ago...He's dating a cheerio now."

"Is he really worth a song?" I ask.

"He is." She cried. I climbed up on the stage and hugged her. It wasn't weird, it felt right. To me at least. Rachel was still in love with this guy. I want to know who he is.

She cried for a couple minutes, then she quickly backed away.

"Sorry. I just...I don't really have anyone to talk to." She cried, wiping away more tears.

"It's fine...I'll listen if you want." I offered. She looked at me, kinda surprised.

"I was a jerk to you yesterday...Why do you want to listen to me?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Cause I meant what I said yesterday." I boldy admitted.

"Theres no way you meant it." She stared, searching for any hint of a lie. I smiled and nodded.

"You are, Rachel, and if this 'Finn' guy doesn't realize that, he's crazy."

"Did Santana pu you up to this?" She asked warily.

"No." I smiled, trying my hardest to look even more sincere than I already was.

"Did you want to have lunch?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure, should I meet you here again?" I smiled hard. Excited for our lunch date, even if it wasn't really a date.

"I guess, I'll see you later." She waved before leaving the stage. I was very please with myself. I figure that I'll get to know her and eventually ask her out...I'm not sure.


End file.
